Parum Astrum
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: Rachel has always been gifted. The other Glee kids didn't know just how special she really was. Even rachel didn't know how special she was.
1. Prologue

Author note: This is a Glee/Stargate: atlantis crossover. I have been dying to see some one right one forever and well I got tired of waiting.

Disclaimer: we know who owns Stargate and We know who own Glee. If I owned either. Stargate Atlantis would not have been cancelled and Glee would not be as fun as it is.

Prologue

Rachel Barbra Berry was born from Love. That was what her daddies always told her. They chose a surrogate, took a turkey Baste and made a baby. The woman that was Rachel's surrogate was all of the things that they wanted their baby to be beautiful, intellectual, talented and charming. What they did not tell Rachel was that they both fell deeply in love with in a brotherly fashion. Barbra loved them wanted to bring them happiness in their lives because it was a right thing to do. She also said that when the baby was born she would depart from there lives. She did not want to make a chance of becoming to attach.

A year and a half later Rachel was born and their friend was gone. However, not the way they predicted. The birth was hard and she died on the birthing table. So, they named her after their friend.

At six month, Rachel was showing signs of talent being able to sing and Dance at six months of age. She was also showing sign of counting her numbers and learning languages they felt was going to be a synch.

At three years of age, the unexpected started happening. Things started being pulled a part at night. The television was pulled a part one night. Several nights later, it was the toaster. After that, it was the bathroom sink. They would get a technician in and they would repair the item. They soon got to know the technicians that worked on their house. The Plummer's name was Jackie and she just recently got married to the family's main electrician, Greg.

It was not until three years later that they found out what was happening. It was their ninth Anniversary. They went out and celebrated their anniversary at Casa Lu Al. It was a nice Italian restaurant. When the baby sitter called them freaking out. She wanted them home quick. Their daughter was pulling apart the microwave and she needed their help fast. She also was not responsive and every time she tried pulling her away. She would scream in some weird language at her.

They raced home and found that she was able to.

They tried to make her stop but she would scream in her different language. They soon got used to their daughter doing this. After awhile she soon started upgrading the things in the house and items would be going missing. An alarm clock would go missing but the microwave would now be able to be voice activated. The Toaster went missing but now the fridge did not just hold food it cooked.

It was not until she was nine years old that this stopped. But, by then they could not use any of the items in their own house. Rachel was the one who had to cook. It was not until one morning that they found the drawings. The drawings of space ships, star systems and many things that was very alien. They started hiding those. They kept them hidden.

Than it stopped altogether, she stopped drawing at night. She went to bed and stayed in bed. They waited for months for something else to happen; nothing. It was over they assumed. It stopped just around the time that she started singing in Glee. So, they sent the Glee coach with the delicious curls flowers as a thank you.

It was not until one day Rachel came home as high as a kite with the town man whore in toe they realized they might not be alone after all. Oh, they were worried because they knew this teenagers reputation. He was the type that the other men in town not only had to lock away their daughter but their wives as well. Her dad followed him around like mall security waiting for him to do something. The teen rolled his eyes and said he would make some soup for Berry and be out of their hair if that was not bad.

Therefore, they got out a can of soup and let him toil away at it. Her Dad watched as the boy used their stove easily. The stove they couldn't use because of it becoming so complicated the brain surgeon and rocket science could not use it. When Rachel's Dad asked how the boy used it, he turned around and scoffed, "it wasn't rocket science." Rachel was jumping up and down in the background rambling how the other girls and herself kicked the boys' butts at a sing off. What the two men did not notice was that Rachel heard and came in and giggled at what he said. She thought it was funny that the boy said this to her Dad, the Rocket scientist.

They let the boy over again any time he wanted. The look on the boys face when then they told them was enjoyable. Luckily, for them he only came over a handful of times afterwards.

Then the Glee club won Sectional's they decided that the best way to give a gift to the Glee kids was by giving the group a weekend away to a spa resort. It cost a good penny but for Glee to making their Rachel normal again. It was worth it.

This is where the story starts boys and girls. Watch and learn.

**Micans , micans , parum astrum , **

**Quam EGO admiratio quis vos es! **

**Sursum supremus orbis terrarum sic altus , **

**Amo a diamond in divum! **


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, guys this is the new chapter; Sorry for it being so late and also for the false alarm for those that have read this from when I first started this project. This is probably the most popular fanficton I have ever wrote with the 29 five people on alert and 14 of those have favourited this, the 13 review and 725 hits. So, I can truly say that I am half-scared of letting you guys down. I wrote this because I love both Stargate and Glee. They are both awesome and what would I consider pure unadulterated enjoyment? Watching McKay get a concussion from talking to Brittany or is Chapter one and I will have Chapter 2 up by the end of the week.

You can also find me at mollyannice . wordpress . com/

(please remove the spaces)

Chapter 1

"This place is huge," noted Mercedes, as she opened the door to the cabin, "This vocation must have cost your parents a fortune."

"They don't mind paying for it. We worked hard and deserve it," Rachel said smiling, "add ons. We have to pay for ourselves but other than that. This holiday is for R+R. Besides, we own this cabin on time-share, so, it is not costing us as much. The other time holders are my Aunt Jackie and Uncle Greg's family, Uncle Ralph and Cousin Stewart."

"So, this place was furnished by your parents interesting," Kurt said, judging the appearance. The rooms looked like an average cabin. The furniture was all wooden and/or covered in plaid. The lighting system was interesting, as they did not have any light switches for them.

"It is very cozy looking," Burt said looking around.

"You don't have any light switches. How do you," asked Mr. Schue when the lights randomly turned on, "turn on the lights."

"Oh, we don't need light switches," said Rachel's Daddy number one, Adam Berry, "Rachel's Uncle Greg is an electrician that comes across all sort of weird technology and hooked us up with it. It will be on the shelf in 2020." Adam glanced at his husband and knew what his husband was thinking. He knew this because he was thinking the same thing. I hope that they forget about the features in the house before then.

"Hey, do you have the same kitchen appliances here as you do in your home," Puck asked looking nonchalant, while courageously fighting the urge to run and check himself. The Barry's kitchen accessories were badass.

"Yes," winced Rachel's Daddy number two, Stephen Berry, "they don't work for us here either." Stephen winced and hoped nobody would question this.

"I'll do the cooking," Puck said walking into the kitchen.

Quinn watching Puck all but run into the kitchen, "He doesn't do the cooking at home. In fact, we have to fight him to do the dishes."

"Rachel's Uncle Ralph invented it one night while drunk," Adam Berry lied, "he doesn't know how to make another out of the two he did make." The girl looked at him. She knew he lied but wasn't calling him on it. Adam was thankful for this because his husband and he didn't know how much he could trust these people about Rachel's secret. It was too big and dangerous. He knew how dangerous. He once worked wiht Area 51 and there were areas of that base that were off limits to every one depending on what sector they worked in. Dr. Rodney McKay, a man who had the biggest ego in two galaxies, didn't like Adam, who thought Adam was next closest scientist to being a chimpanzee. Although Adam didn't care because Dr. Rodney McKay was rude to everyone and strangely reminded him of his daughter.

"So, how about a tour," Stephen asked.

"This is the living room," Adam said walking the Glee club through the house to another room and this is the Kitchen. We will be having all our meals in here."

"It's huge," whispered Tina. The kitchen had the same woodsy feeling as the living room but with another twist; all of the appliance feel and looked like they came from a science fiction novel.

"Now come a long," spoke Stephen, "we have a bit of ground to cover." Most people left with the tour, except Puck and Quinn.

"Puck the stove is not that great," groaned Quinn, rolling her eyes taking her place beside him.

""I don't think it is that great."

"Well, why did you act like it is the best thing ever," Quinn eyed the boy who impregnated her.

He shrugged, "I can't explain it but it feels like home." Quinn nodded putting hand on it and then quickly yanking her hand away.

"Hey you okay," Puck asked worrying.

"I'm fine. Electric shock," Quinn whispered, the hum she was hearing from the house got louder and friendlier. It felt like the hum said, 'play with me.' "Look, I'm going to go join the 'tour' of the house. Want to come."

"Sure," Puck muttered.

As Quinn, walked by the refrigerator, she allowed her fingers to graze it. She felt the same feelings of joy and innocents from the stove as the refrigerator. She kept her mouth shut. She was being a freak.

"This place is big," Merecede's noticed, "why did you guys ut this place." The girl looked around the rooms interest.

"It was a whim buy," shrugged Adam, "we're still paying it off. You girls should unpack, Steve, is doing the same thing. with the boys." The place was big he new it but it was because it had a basement where they hid everything Rachel built from scratch. he didn't know what the items were. The only good thing about them is they all looked unfinished.

"It is pretty here," Finn said smiling, unpacking his suitcase into the top part of the dresser. He liked the cabin it felt safe. It was also the most interesting palce he ever stepped into. It had a rustic feel to it but any one could feel a hum of the appliances and could help but feel like he just came home. He felt the same thing anytime he entered the Berry Household back in Lima though he wouldn't say so out lout.

"It feels like home," Kurt nodded, lying on the bed that he claimed as his own. But he could feel something missing and it was strange. He was looking around and felt people were missing in the group. Kurt knew that there were people missing. He just didn't know who these mising people were.

Mike sighed, "does anyone find it weird that this places just feels like it should be in Star Trek like any moment I can wave my hand on the side of a wall, a door would appear and walking through that door would be the Enterprise."

"Nah," Finn said grinning, "I doubt the walls talk on the enterprise like this place." Finn didn't get why everybody was staring at him like he was crazy.


End file.
